Yo Te Dare mis Ojos para que Llores
by Yoru Black
Summary: Las peleas de Ron y Hermione llegan al limite, y ambos no piensan volver a hablarse. ¿Que pasara con ellos? ¿Que tiene que suceder para que ambos acepten sus sentimientos?. Vamos a dejarnos de flajelarnos para querernos.... RHr. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a mis shippers R/Hr favoritos, Tham, Maye, Chabelita, Rey (q x cierto dice q él no fue a Hogwarts, si no a la Real Escuela de Brujos de Catemaco xDDD), y por supuesto mi amiga Piccolina quien es un encanto y tambien es escritora de fanfiction. **

**Y por cierto, yo soy una H/Hr xDD...**

* * *

**YO TE DARE MIS OJOS PARA QUE LLORES...**

_**/ ♪ Si mañana me perdiera en un inmenso mar♪:**_

La noche se asomaba hermosa entre los árboles del jardín de los Weasley, no había una sola nube que intentara tapar a las resplandecientes estrellas que parecían centellear al ritmo de una misteriosa tonada emitida por la majestuosa Luna que sobresalía entre aquel maravilloso manto estelar.

Un panorama para disfrutarse sin duda; pero no para Ron Weasley, quien hacia poco más de tres horas permanecía arriba de uno de los árboles que rodeaban "La Madriguera".

_**/ ♪ y la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar./ ♪:**_

Era una fortuna que fuera verano y que el clima estuviere tan amigable con él.

Ron miraba a un punto fijo en el infinito perdido entre sus pensamientos, los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas eran apenas visibles debido a la oscuridad a su alrededor.

-¿RON?... -

Ron miro hacia abajo buscando entre la penumbra a la persona que lo llamaba, solo se veía una figurilla debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba, sin embargo, sabia de quien se trataba. Era Harry Potter, el chico de las gafas y la cicatriz en la frente, su mejor amigo.

_**/ ♪ ¿A donde volaría mi ultima oración/ ♪:**_

-Ron¿estas bien? -Dijo sigiloso el muchacho al no recibir respuesta a su primer llamado.

-Sssii -Respondió dudándo un poco

-Si Harry estoy bien -Confirmo con más seguridad.

-¡RON WEASLEY BAJA DE ALLI EN ESTE MOMENTO! -

Dijo aquella voz que lo hacia estremecerse siempre, pero esta vez no. La voz de su madre Molly Weasley.

-No mamá, no lo haré y nada de lo que hagas hará que baje se aquí ¿entendiste?- La voz de Ron estaba tranquila, más no su madre quien comenzaba a sentirse en verdad molesta por la irreverencia del muchacho.

_**/ ♪ El ultimo latido de mi azul corazón./ ♪: **_

-¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA TAN INMADURO¡ESA POBRE NIÑA NADA TE HA HECHO¡ - Le recrimino Molly, causando que la herida de Ron ardiese. Harry prefirió mantenerse al margen observando la escena.

"¿Pobre niña¿nada¡jah!. Como se ve que tu nada sabes madre..." quiso responder Ron, gritárselo en su cara pero por el momento prefirió quedarse callado.

_**/ ♪ No seria a ti, no seria a ti ♪:**_

-Esta bien Ron has lo que quieras, pasa la noche si quieres allí, no me importa - La Sra. Weasley estaba un poco más serena.

-Vamos Harry, cariño, deja al bebe que haga su berrinche ya se le pasara.-

-Pero...

-Pero nada Harry, deja que RON pase hambre y entre en razón, que no pruebe la DELICIOSA CENA que prepare para EL.-

-NO ME IMPORTA MADRE, NO BAJARE, NO HASTA QUE ELLA SE VALLA - Ron no pudo contenerse más, grito lo más fuerte que pudo mientras Molly se llevaba casi a la fuerza a Harry.

Cuando se quedo solo de nuevo recordó por que estaba allí, todo era culpa de ella, la persona que desde que la conoció en aquel tren había puesto su mundo de cabeza: Hermione Granger.

"Si... lo que mal empieza mal acaba.. " - Pensó Ron.

"Pero jamás pensé que acabaría tan mal..." -Contuvo sus lagrimas, ya no iba a derramar una más, por lo menos no por ella...

_**/ ♪ Esta vez, no seria así ♪:**_

¿Como es que el pelirrojo termino subido en un árbol a la mitad de la noche?.

Si le hubiesen hecho esa pregunta en ese momento, todo se remontaría al día en que la conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts, desde ese día las diferencias entre ellos se hicieron notables y no han hecho más que pelear siempre que pueden. Pero fue hace unos 4 meses cuando surgió la peor de sus peleas.

_:FLASH BACK:_

_Ron, Seamus y Dean jugaban alegremente con una pelota de goma, un sábado por la noche, en la preciosa Sala Común de Gryffindor, entre todos los alumnos de la casa, que charlaban o hacían deberes no dándole importancia al juego de los chicos. _

_Hermione y Harry, por su parte hacían sus deberes en una de las mesas destinadas para ello._

_**--/♪Nos vamos juntos, haciendo viejos.**_

_**algunos sueños, toda la piel ♪ /--**_

_-¡RON! Anda tienes que venir a ayudarme con la tarea de Adivinación -Harry llamo al pelirrojo con un tono un tanto represivo._

_-Ahora voy Harry, casi acabo con ellos -Respondió Weasley restándole importancia al hecho de que Potter lidiaba solo con el trabajo de "equipo"._

_-Eso quisieras Ron, pero la verdad es que te haremos polvo -Dijo Seamus con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_El juego consistía en no dejar caer la pequeña pelota, quien lo hiciera recibiría una mala sorpresa: Un baño de una sustancia viscosa color amarillo limón. Una sustancia resistente al agua por lo menos 2 semanas, ese fue el tiempo que duro Neville de ese color. _

_-Eso veremos Finnigan - Dijo Ron con sorna. Lo que hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Seamus, y molesto le lanzo con tal fuerza la pelota que Ron apenas si pudo atraparla derrapando en el piso._

_-Ron deja de jugar ese estúpido juego y ven a ayudar a Harry- Lo reprendió Mione como solo ella sabia hacerlo._

_-¿Y por que no lo ayudas tú? Si tanto te preocupa. -Respondió el pelirrojo restándole importancia al asunto y haciendo un gran lance hacia Dean, quien se fue a estrellar contra una niña del primer curso, a quien pidió disculpas incorporándose. Ron y Seamus se echaron a reír, por que la niñita que apenas le llegaba a la cintura, le dio una patada en la espinilla, que hizo que el chico hiciera un gesto de dolor muy gracioso._

_-Por que es TU tarea Ron - Recrimino Hermione observando molesta la penosa escena de Dean._

_-¡No seas tan amargada Hermone! -Comento entre risas el pelirrojo, un comentario que encendió el animo de Hermione._

_-¡Uy! eso duele Mione -Se burlo Thomas, lo que hizo que Hermione comenzara a ponerse roja de ira._

_-Ya Hermione, tranquila, por mi no hay problema, me gusta hacer los deberes de Adivinación- Mintió Harry para calmar a su amiga quien estaba a punto de estallar._

_-¿Lo ves Mione? exageras... - Dijo el pelirrojo despreocupado sin perder atención a la pelotita que saltaba de un lado para otro._

_-RON WEASLEY ERES UN CINICO Y UN DESOBLIGADO - La castaña estallo por fin, haciendo que Ron perdiera concentración y que la pelota fuera a dar a la mesa donde Hermione y Harry hacían sus deberes, ensuciándolo todo._

_Hermoine se quedo pávida, poco a poco fue perdiendo color, el trabajo de Aritmancia en el cual había trabajado durante tres días estaba arruinado. Todo gracias a Weasley, quien también estaba pálido de susto._

_-Hermione perdóname yo no... -Se acerco a ella, Mione tenia un gesto sombrío y una lagrima empezaba a asomarse por uno de sus ojos._

_-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- Grito tanto como pudo._

_Ron retrocedió unos pasos._

_-ERES UN ESTUPIDO... ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE¡QUE NADA PUEDES HACER BIEN¡ERES UN IDIOTA DE PRIMERA, POR QUE NO NOS HACES UN FAVOR Y DESAPARECES¡ -Hermione no midió sus palabras debido a la frustración, cada una fue un latigazo certero al corazón de Ron. Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos contemplando la escena. Harry no sabia que hacer._

_-Te odio Ron - El golpe final, fue lo ultimo que la castaña dijo, se fue empujando al pelirrojo hecha un mar de lagrimas, Ron se quedo inane, adolorido por las palabras de la chica._

--♪_**/mordiendo el tiempo, lamiendo el aire/♪--**_

_Pasaron dos días antes de que Ron se acercara a Hermione. Trataban de evitarse siempre que podían, el pobre Harry no sabia que hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared. _

_-Hermione ¿ya no piensas hablarle nunca? - Pregunto preocupado Harry._

_-No, ya te dije una y otra vez que no Harry - Se notaba a leguas la molestia en la voz de Granger. _

_-Ya estoy harta de que me trate de esa forma, de que me provoque. NO Harry, ya no._

_-Pero, tienes que aceptar que tu no has sido muy buena con él -_

_Potter se arrepintió de hacer tal comentario, cuando la muchacha le lanzo una mirada fulminante._

_-Es la verdad Hermione..._

_-Arruino un trabajo que me llevo mucho tiempo hacer, ni siquiera me dio una disculpa_

_-¿Pero COMO, si tu ni siquiera le dejaste decir palabra alguna.-Insistió el chico intentando defender a su amigo._

_-Como sea Harry, pero por mi puede morirse, eso no me importa-_

_-No digas eso, no dejes que el coraje te haga decir cosas que no sientes..._

_-¿Y tu que sabes de lo que siento Harry? -Dijo Hermione a la defensiva._

_-Yo solo digo lo que observo..-Harry puso fin a la "discusión"._

--♪_**/ nos buscamos, para evitarnos /♪--**_

_Antes de que Hermione replicara las palabras del muchacho, el aludido llego dejando caer unos pergaminos sobre la mesa._

_-Ron... -Harry sonrió. La actitud del pelirrojo no fue amable ni siquiera para el chico. Hermione entorno los ojos._

_-Hola Harry -Dijo sin ganas. Mione torció la boca fingiendo que no lo había visto._

_-Aquí esta tu tarea, supe que la entregarías hasta el viernes así que..._

_-¿Mi tarea? - La castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

_-Si, la que arruine, aquí esta._

_-¡Hay por favor, pero si tu no sabes Aritmancia.-Dijo en tono de burla._

_-Tal vez no, pero puedes revisarla y darte que cuenta que no soy tan... IDIOTA como piensas.- Dio media vuelta apresurando el paso. _

_-Ron.. yo -La chica empezó a sentir culpa. El joven se detuvo._

_-No tienes que decirme nada, de hecho NUNCA vuelvas a decirme nada, ya que tu y yo ya no somos amigos. - Continuo su camino, dejando a Mione arrepentida por su comportamiento y al borde de las lagrimas._

_Harry suspiro poniendo una mano en su cabeza, eran sus mejores amigos y le dolía estar en tan difícil situación._

_:Fin del flash Back :_

--♪**_/ Y sin embargo aquí estoy, y sin embargo no me voy /♪--_**

Ron recordó aquel momento y sintió que su estomago se contrajo, aun sentía aquella ira, y a decir verdad, un poco de hambre también. Pero no cedería, no hasta lograra su propósito, el cual en realidad desconocía. En ese momento no sabia exactamente lo que quería o sentía, su cabeza era un caos, tal vez por lo que había pasado unas cuantas horas antes.

_:Flash back:_

_-Mamá, Hermione llegara dentro de poco tiempo - Comento gustosa la menor de los Weasley a Molly, quien preparaba la cena de aquella noche.._

_-Me parece perfecto Ginny, tal vez lo que estamos planeando resulte - Respondió la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la noticia._

_-¿No cree que es algo arriesgado Sra. Weasley? -Pregunto Harry, dudoso del plan que las chicas Weasley tenían entre manos._

_-No te preocupes cielo, ya veras que esos dos lo único que necesitan es hablar - Dijo dulcemente a Harry guiñándole el ojo cómplice. Harry esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, conocía a sus amigos y sabia que todos los esfuerzos por hacerlos reconciliar iban a ser inútiles._

_-Si Harry, no te preocupes, lo único que necesitan es aceptar lo que se aman locamente- Dijo Ginny firmemente confiada en que todo saldría bien. _

_"Demasiado locamente diria yo"- Penso Harry entre suspiros. Nada de lo que las mujeres dijeran, convencía completamente a Potter de lo contrario._

_-Mi pequeño Ron enamorado, no puedo creer lo rápido que crecen -_

_Unos pocos minutos después Ron bajaba las escaleras aprisa y aparentemente feliz, estaba relajado después de tomar un refrescante baño. Harry y él se la habían pasado de lo mejor ese día. Fue hacia la cocina guiado por el fascinante olor de la comida preparada con amor por su madre._

_-Huele delicioso, quiero un poco de eso - Ron se acerco a la cacerola para tomar un poco de su contenido, pero su mamá le dio un golpecito en la mano._

_-No Ronald, no hasta que lleguen tu padre y tus hermanos -reprendió la Sra. Weasley._

_-Pero mamá...-Protesto Ron.._

_Molly hizo caso omiso de los reclamos de su hijo, tomo su cama y Ron se sorprendió de que Ginny y Harry estuvieran preparados para salir._

_-¿Adonde van?-_

_-Vamos por.. unas cosas que olvide para la cena -Respondió nerviosa la Sra. Weasley._

_-¿Me van a dejar solito aquí?-Reclamo Ron._

_-Ron... no tienes cinco años - Ginny entorno los ojos y Harry rió divertido._

_-No te burles Harry -_

_-No me burlo Ron, solo... me divierto contigo.- _

_Ron frunció el entrecejo._

_-Solo bromeo compañero -Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro._

_-Necesito que te quedes, alguien viene de visita y necesito que la recibas.- La Sra. Weasley tomo un puñito de polvos flu y los arrojo a la chimenea, la cual desplegó unas enormes llamas esmeralda conocida por todos._

_-¿Una visita?- Dijo Ron extrañado, no sabia que tendrían vistas, a decir verdad, Ginny, Harry y su madre estaban sumamente extraños._

_-SI, una visita -Confirmo su madre apresurándose a decir el lugar al que se dirigía, para evitar más cuestionamientos del chico._

_-Bueno Ron, nos vemos más tarde -Dijo rápidamente Ginny haciendo lo acostumbrado para viajar con polvos flu. Dejando con la palabra en la boca a su hermano._

_Harry tomo un puñito también, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino._

_-¿No me dirás que pasa? - El pelirrojo empezaba a fastidiarse con tanto misterio._

_-Lo siento Ron, pero tu madre sabe lo que hace -Harry lo hizo a un lado lanzando los polvos._

_-Eso espero -completo para introducirse rápidamente en la chimenea_

_-Harry espera..-Pero no pudo hacer decir o hacer nada, ya que las llamas se tragaron a Harry._

_Ron se quedo un rato contemplando la chimenea notablemente confundido, preguntándose que es lo que su familia traía entre manos._

_-¿Una visita? -Se pregunto por un momento. Su expresión de confusión cambio por una de ira._

_-No pueden... ¡NO PUDEN HACERME ESTO! -Chilló lanzando lo primero que encontró, jaloneo sus cabellos y golpeo la pared, dio patadas aqui y allá tirando todo lo que se atravesare a su paso._

_Un estruendo que venia de la chimenea evito que siguiera destrosando su casa. _

_Una figura se empezo a dibujar de entre el polvo, Hermione Granger se dio a notar, serena camino como si nada entre el polvo._

_Ron le dio la espalda, sé quedo paralizado, sus piernas parecian gelatina, intento tapar su nerviosismo con un semblante de enojo._

* * *

_**La primera cancion pertenece a Moenia y se llama Manto Estelar, la segunda es Nos Vamos Juntos de Caifanes ;)...**_

_**Weno, espero sus opiniones y como ya esta terminado (son solo 3 capis algo cortos) no me tardare nada en actualizar ;)...**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Yoru's...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ejem... aqui esta la segunda parte que habia dicho que eran cortos, pero creo me equivoque en la distribución y este salio mas largo n/n, pero weno espero que les guste ;).**_

* * *

**__**

♪_**/ Vivimos juntos, en infiernos mutuos /♪**_

_Una figura se empezo a dibujar de entre el polvo, Hermione Granger se dio a notar, serena camino como si nada entre el polvo._

_Ron le dio la espalda, sé quedo paralizado, sus piernas parecian gelatina, intento tapar su nerviosismo con un semblante de enojo._

_-¿Pero que paso aqui? - Pregunto mirando el desorden. No obtuvo respuesta._

_-¿Aun no me hablas, pero si tu mismo me pediste que viniera a hablar.-_

_-Yo nunca te pedi nada, todo fue idea de mi madre y Ginny-_

_"Harry traidor, por que no me dijiste nada"_

_"Ginny me las vas a pagar"._

_-Bueno... -Dudo un momento - pues ya que estoy aqui que tal si definimos nuestros puntos...-Dijo la chica llendo directamente al grano._

_-¿Definir nuestros puntos? No se de que me habla Hermione.- Ron volteo bruscamente sobresaltando a la castaña._

_-Crei que nuestros punto estaban definidos CUANDO DIJISTE QUE ERA UN IDIOTA FRENTE A TODO GRYFFINDOR -Trato de mantenerse tranquilo pero el rencor se lo impidio._

_-Tranquilizate Ron -_

_-¿TRANQUILIZARME? Eso debiste hacer tu cuando abriste la bocota-_

_-Estaba enojada, no pude evitarlo -_

_-¿Sabes? -Los ojos de Ron brillaban debido a las lagrimas contenidas combiinadas con la ira que despedia su mirada. Hermione se quedo en silencio._

_-No me importo que me dijeras estupido, ni inutil, ni siquiera que lo mejor que podia hacer en mi vida era desaparecer.-Ron trago saliva por el esfuerzo de contener las lagrimas.._

_-Lo que más me dolio fue... que lo hicieras frente a todos... Y yo que hasta casi aprendi Aritmancia por ti - Por más que quizo evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a brotar._

_Los ojos de Mione se abrienron más de la cuenta para llenarse de lagrimas tambien, estaba pasmada sin decir una sola palabra. _

_-¡MALDITA SEA! odio llorar - Volvio a darle la espalda. Limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su sueter bruscamente. Hermione se acerco a él, dudosa intento poner su mano en el hombro del muchacho, pero desistio considerando el caracter de Ron._

_-Perdoname Ron por favor - Dijo sinceramente Mione bañada en lagrimas - Pero tambien toma en cuenta que tu no has sido lo que se dice bueno conmigo._

_-Esta bien lo acepto... pero no tenias derecho, no tenias derecho de herir mi orgullo-_

_-Tu orgullo... es siempre el causante de los problemas- Hermione agacho la cabeza._

_-¿Y que me dices del tuyo? -Fue un golpe directo sin retorno._

_-Yo..- La chica vacilo un momento._

_-Además...¿Si no tengo mi ogullo que tengo?-_

_-¡Hay por favor! - _

_-- TU no sabes NADA -Chillo poniendo su rostro cerca del de ella, para luego darle de nuevo la espalda.-TU TIENES TU CEREBRO, HARRY SU CICATRIZ¿Y YO QUE, YO NO SOY NADAMAS QUE EL AMIGO DE... _

_-Eres una buena persona Ron...-Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decirle._

_-¿Y DE QUE ME SIRVE¿QUIEN SOY EN REALIDAD HERMIONE¿QUIEN SOY? - Le reprocho _

_La chica no tenia respuesta alguna, Ron respiraba agitadamente, estaba realmente furioso y no habia nada que pudiera detenerlo._

_-¿Y que me dices de ti? te dire quien eres Hermione -Su dedo apunto directamente hacia ella, dio unos pasos enfrentandosele, la muchacha empezaba a asustarse al ver el gesto de locura en la cara de Ron - _

_-Ron por favor, no sigas...-Suplico con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¿QUE NO SIGA? Tu no te callaste aquel día, yo NO me callaré hoy..._

_-NO ERES MAS QUE UNA NIÑITA INSEGURA Y SOLITARIA QUE SE OCULTA TRAS LOS LIBROS; NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SABELOTODO A LA QUE TODOS ODIAN -_

_¡Plam!_

♪_**/ en mentiras humanas, eternas hermanas /♪**_

_La saliva de Ron salio volando debido al impacto de la mano de Hermione en su mejilla. _

_-Eres una... -_

_-¿Que haras? golpearme ¿Ya no te es suficiente el insultarme? -Aún apesar del temor a la reaccion del chico, Hermione se armo de valor y se le enfrento._

_Ron se lanzo contra ella ante el asombro de la joven. El chico la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos, evitando que escapara, pero no era necesario ya que Hermione estaba paralizada, su cuerpo parecia no responderle debido al miedo._

_La chica esperaba cualquier cosa, ya que en los ojos azules de Ron podia percibir toda la furia contenida, al parecer desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor._

_Menos lo que paso..._

_La beso..._

_Cayeron al piso perdiendo el equilibrio y al peso del pelirrojo, quien cuido que la joven no se golpeara la cabeza en el piso al caer._

_Hermione temblaba entre los brazos de Ron, quien parecia estar en un trance profundo. Sin encambio no hizo nada para terminar con aquel momento, momento con el que habia soñado cada que miraba la dulce sonrisa de Ron, los momentos en los que habia paz entre ellos._

♪_**/ Juntos buscamos, la eterna pareja /♪**_

_.../ -Oye Hermione... ¿Crees que me veria mejor sin pecas? -Dijo el pelirrojo mirandose al espejo de mano que pertenecia a la chica, haciendo toda clase de poses ridiculas._

_La muchacha emitio una pequeña risita por el comentario de su amigo. /..._

_-No.. yo creo que son perfectas, es lo que más me gusta de ti... -Sonrio, para después darse cuenta que no debio decir lo que dijo, fue simplemente un comentario sin pensar. Aquellas pecas que adoraba se ocultaron timidas sobre el fondo rojo de las mejillas de Ron. Inmediatamente cambio de tema tratando de evitar que el chico notara su cara hirviendo.. _

_Estaban allí, fundidos en un beso llenos de sentimientos encontrados, Ron se estremecio al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Mione bajo el suyo, las lagrimas saladas resbalaban hasta los labios de ella confundiendose con el dulce sabor de sus labios , si eso era, un beso agridulce que los llevaba al extasis, el primero para ambos... el primero de su amor violento._

_Ron abrio de pronto los ojos, **/♪Nooo... no seria a tí... ya no..♪: **parecia recuperar el sentido, sus labios aun seguian pegados a los de la chica, se separo poco a poco de ella, quien seguia inmovil con la mirada cristalina y perdida, la estrecho entre sus brazos aferrandose a ella, como queriendo que aquel momento durase para siempre y no separarse jamas. Acerco su boca al oido de ella para decirle suavemente._

_-Te odio Hermione... -Le susurro, para inmediatamente ponerse de pie y salir huyendo tranquilamente. Hermoine no se movio para nada, quedandose tumbada en el piso como ida, escuchando como el chico escapaba, y por ultimo el sonido violento de la puerta asotandose._

_Ron camiono tranquilamente sin dirección, mirando el andar de sus pies con un semblante de tristeza pofunda, parecia contar sus pasos uno delante del otro._

_Se detuvó._

_-Ese estupido beso no significa nada - Se dijo para tranquilizarse enmedio de aquel panorama oscuro y solitario. Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta que no habia realizado gran distancia, ya que estaba en los limites de la propiedad._

_-¿Y ahora que?- Se pregunto desolado, no podia volver, no mientras ella estuviera allí, se sentia avergonzado por lo que habia acontecido._

_-Debiste pensarlo mejor Ron - Corrio al arbol más cercano y empezo a patearlo, desquitando asi su enojo._

_-ERES UN ESTUPIDO -Chillo tratando de expulsar toda su rabia asotando sus puños contra el enorme árbol, no importandole el dolor que eso le provocaba. Sin meditarlo un momento comenzo a escalar el gigante que estaba frente a él, quedandose por fin, sentado en una de las ramas más altas. Hubiese querido en ese momento tirarse al vacio y emprender el vuelo a un lugar lo más lejos posible. Pero sabia que eso era imposible._

_:Fin del Flash Back:_

♪_**/ después de amarnos, nos odiamos /♪**_

Asi fue que Ron termino allí, solo, arriba de uno de los árboles que adornaban su jardin. Meditando en lo ocurrido y maldiciendo el día en que Hermione Granger se cruzo en su camino, recordando el día en que la conocio y como es que de pronto se volvio algo tan escencial para su vida, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando surgio la transición, solo repentinamente dejo de ser la sabionda fastidiosa e insoportable para ser lo que el más queria en el mundo y a la vez lo que más detestaba. Las veces que habia intentado acercarse a ella y que eran arruinadas por alguna discusion sin sentido.

Y es que era inevitable pelear con ella por alguna razón que desconocia... pero que por alguna otra extraña razon; aveces disfrutaba causarse tales heridas.

♪**Y sin embargo aquí estoy... y sin embargo no me voy_ /♪_**

_Hermione permanecio sentada en el piso con la cabeza agachada y sus manos abrazando sus piernas, totalmente confundida y melancolica pero sin derramar una sola lagrima_.

-¡Por Merlin! niña ¿que paso? -Dijo horrorizada Molly al salir de la chimenea y ver el desorden, pero principalmente por ver a Hermione en tales condiciones.

_-¿Esta bien¿Que paso?- Pregunto Ginny, quien fue la siguente en entrar, tambien conmosionada. Mione no se inmuto._

_-¡Sabia que esto no hiba a funcionar! - Exclamo Harry al llegar, desolado y sintiendose culpable por no haber detenido tal desastre a tiempo._

_-Estoy bien.. -Apenas si pudo decir Hermione entre la confusion de los demas._

_-¿DONDE ESTA! -Exclamo furiosa la Sra. Weasley - ¡AHORA VERA QUIEN SOY YO!._

_-No sé.. -Respondio Hermione en un susurro._

_-Ire a buscarlo -Se ofrecio Harry al ver que la Sra. Weasley estaba que hechaba fuego por la boca._

_Harry salio buscando a su amigo, detras de él Molly, quien no se hiba a quedar con los brazos cruzados._

_Mientras tanto Ginny consolaba a Hermione quien no queria decir una sola palabra de lo ocurrido._

♪**Me voy yendo como el mar..._ /♪_**

_Harry se sentia intranquilo, de cierta forma estaba harto del comportamiendo de sus amigos. Siempre era él quien terminaba enmedio de todo, sin saber como reacionar o que hacer, siempre era lo mismo. Sin encambio alguna vez habia tratado de convencer al pelirrojo de decirle a Herm lo que sentia por ella y asi acabar con esa absurda guerra de una buena vez._

_:Flash Back:_

_-Ron.. ¿Por que no se lo dices?-_

_-¿De que hablas Harry?-_

_-De Hermione y tu..._

_-¿Hermione y yo? _

_-Vamos compañero, a leguas se nota que mueres por ella._

_-No digas tonterias Harry -Dijo con fingida molestia. Su semblante cambio._

_-¿Se nota mucho?- Dijo timidamente evitando la mirada del chico de los lentes._

_-¡LO VEZ¡LO SABIA!-Chillo alegremente Harry como si hubiese ganado la copa de Quidditch._

_-Bueno, bueno... tanto como morir por ella pues... no, pero..._

_-Esta bien dejalo asi... Pero¿Por que no se lo dices?-Insistio._

_-No podria... ella es tan... inteligente, bonita, fantastica y yo... -Hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana de su habitación hacia el silencioso Bosque Prohibido._

_-¿Que pasa?_

_-Yo solo soy yo..._

_-No digas eso Ron, tu eres... GENIAL -Intento animarlo._

_-No Harry, ella no es para mi - Dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_:Fin FlashBack:_

♪**lento y salvaje como tu..._ /♪_**

_Harry sintio como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago al recordar esa escena. Sus amigos deberian dejar atras sus caprichos e intentar ser felices. Después de esa platica Ron volvio a la normalidad y actuaba como si aquella discucion jamas hubiese existido.._

_"Que lastima"-Penso Harry un poco enojado, suplicando que algun día sus amigos madurasen._

_Diviso entre la oscuridad una silueta que parecia columpiar los pies arriba de un árbol, era una fortuna que sus lentes le permitieran tener una vision clara dentro de tanta oscuridad. _

_Se acerco._

_-¿RON?... - Pregunto sigiloso hacia aquella silueta._

Cuando Molly y Harry volsieron a entrar a la casa, el Sr. Weasley y sus hijos los aguardaban con rostros preocupados. Ginny ya se habia hecho cargo de arreglar el desastre y a Hermione se le veia un poco más tranquila, no asi, aflijida. Fue la primera en ir hacia Harry y la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Ya lo encontraron¿Esta bien?-

-No te preocuoes Hermione el esta bien -Dijo Harry para tranquilizarla.

-¿Es cierto eso Molly?-Pregunto Arthur, la Sra. Weasley asintio. Bill abrazo a su madre a modo de consuelo.

-El muy... esta arriba de un arbol - Dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿QUE!- Exclamaron los gemelos divertidos para luego hecharse a reir.

-¡ESE RON! -Fred casi lloraba de la risa.

-¡SILENCIO! -La Sra Weasley puso orden y los gemelos inmediatamente dejaron de reir.

-Bien, ahora pasen a la mesa, con Ron o sin el tendremos una cena descente.

Cuando la familia Weasley, Hermione y Harry estuvieron sentados a la mesa, nadie parecia tener animos de comer, todos permanecian silenciosos, mucho menos Mione quien permanecia quieta mirando su plato.

-¡Animo Hermione! Ya veras que a Ron pronto se le baja el berrinche - Bill le guiño un ojo y Hermione mal disimulo una sonrisa. Conocia perfectamente a Ron y sabia que el "berrinche" no se le pasaria tan rápido.

-Creo que le llevare algo de comer, no me importa si tengo que escalar el arbol y meterle la comida en la boca -Dijo el Sr. Weasley poniendose de pie.

-No haras nada de eso Arthur - Lo reprendio Molly -Si quiere comer tendra que venir, pedirle una disculpa a Hermione y sentarse en la mesa como Dios manda.

-Esta bien Molly como digas -El Sr. Weasley volvio a tomar asiento resignado.

-Si quieres, Gorge y yo podemos ir y tirarle algunas piedras para que aprenda.- Dijo Fred gustoso a su madre.

-¡SI! 100 puntos a quien le de entre los ojos!- Añadio George alegremente. Mione emitio un pequeño chillido escandalizada.

-Podemos hacer alguna apuestas para ver quien lo tira primero. -Comento Fred llevandose un poco de carne a la boca.

-¡Yo apuesto 5 galeones a Fred¡.-Chillo Harry llamando la atención de todos.

-¡HARRY!-

-¡HAGAN SUS APUESTAS¡NO SEAN TIMIDOS! -Chillaba George animado como si se tratara de un Casino o un Hipodromo.

-Yo 10 sickles y 18 knuts a Geoge y... eh... aceptan ranas de chocolate. -dijo Ginny levantando la mano, el resto de los Weasleys (incluido Arthur y menos la Sra. Weasley por supuesto) se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos buscando que apostar. Hermione volvio a perder el color, su semblante de angustia se hacia más intenso.

-¡GINNY!-

-¡CLARO! todo es bueno hermanita-

-¡BASTA! Fred, George no es hora de bromas- Molly empezaba a perder la paciencia

-¿Pero quien bromea madre?- Dijo Fred con toda naturalidad.

-Tranquila madre, solo estamos poniendole ambiente a la cena, que por las caras parece un velorio -

-SUFICIENTE- Chillo Hermione dando un golpe con sus dos manos en la mesa dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

-Yo ire.. ire a hablar con él...-Dijo saliendo a toda velocidad y ni la Sra. Weasley pudo evitarlo.

-Molly NO -dijo el Sr. Weasley cuando vio a Molly levantase de la mesa.-Es mejor dejarlos solos...

****

**_o-O-o_**

**_:♪/ _Si tan solo un fragmento pudiera conservar.**

**Una fina memoria para recordar..._ /♪:_**

El viento veraniego golpeaba la cara de Ron, conforme pasaba el tiempo soplaba más fuerte.Pig revoloteaba a su alrededor tan alocada como siempre, era su unica compañia. El chico hizo un moviento con la mano como si estuviera espantando un molesto mosquito.

-Pig alejate de aqui, no tengo animos de que me molestes. -La lechuzita ululo y sigo con su alocado vuelo sin hacer caso.

-Esta bien, me rindo ¬¬u-

**_:♪/ _¿A quien me lleveria a mi destino astral?**

**Hermosa compañia para la eternidad_/♪:_**

La espalda de Ron empezaba a dolerle debido a lo incomodo que estaba, sus piernas sufrian terribles calambres por estar en esa posicion tanto tiempo y balanceandose de un lado a otro, penso en bajar para descanzar un rato pero desistio al ver a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Por que no solo me pueden dejar solo y en paz un momento?-Entorno los ojos.

Sintio que su mundo se venia abajo al descubrir que quien venia hacia el no era nadie más que la causante de su dolor.

**_:♪/ _No seria a ti, no seria a ti**

**Esta vez no seria a ti_/♪:_**

-¿QUE QUIERES? -Le grito para evitar que siguiera avanzando, cuando considero que se habia acercado demasiado.

-RON BAJA DE ALLÍ -Chilló Hermione con todas sus fuerzas .

-¿Para que? No tiene caso- Se nego rotundamente.

-ESTA BIEN, SI LO QUE QUIERES ES QUE ME VALLA LO HARE, PERO YA NO PREOCUPES MAS A TU FAMILIA.- Intento vanamente convencerlo.

-¿Crees que con eso se soluciona todo?- Cuestiono. La chica no respondio, ya no queria provocar otra discución entre ellos

-Creo que esto no morira hasta que uno de los dos lo haga.Se puso de pie como pudo sobre la rama con tal desicion de tirarse al vacio que los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron.

-NO HAGAS TONTERIAS-La angustia se notaba en su voz se acerco a toda prisa.

-¡NO¿NO DIJISTE QUE LO QUE MEJOR PODIA HACER EN ESTE MUNDO ERA DESAPARECER?- Chilló despiadadamente.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTABA ENOJADA! -Hermione dio una patada al piso de enojo y desesperación.

-SÏ; ENOJADA; CLARO -Dijo ROn con sorna.

-ESTA BIEN; SI ES LO QUIERES...-

**_:♪/ _Si la noche me cubriera con su manto estela**

**Si tan solo un fragmento puediera conservar._/♪:_**

Ron se quedo boquiabierto cuando vio que la castaña empezaba a escalar el arbol. La mirada de Hermione infundia miedo estaba furiosa.

-¿QUEEE¿ESTAS LOCA?-

-Tal vez -Dijo tranquilamente.-PERO SI TU NO BAJAS, ENTONCES YO IRE POR TIIIIIII... -Cerro los ojos cuando sintio que uno de sus pies resbalaba, pero nuevamente se incorporo en su camino por "rescatar" Ron.

-BAJA HERMIONE ¡AHORA!-Ordeno el pelirrojo con voz firme, cuando por dentro lo consumia la angustia de que pudiere pasarle algo a la chica y el unico culpable seria él. Pero ella no hizo caso seguia avanzando.

-¡BAJAREEE¡PERO DEJA DE SUBIR POR FAVOR! -En un ultimo intento el chico suplico, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione estaba a una altura considerable. Y ella se dio cuenta cuando miro hacia abajo y la valentia se tranformo en vertigo. El piso cada vez se hacia más lejos, sus piernas temblaron a punto de perder el control por el miedo que la invadio. Abrazo el tronco con todas sus fuerzas, sentia que no podia dar un paso más.

-¡HERMIONEEE!-Chilló Ron al ver que Hermione estaba muerta de miedo y sin poder mover un musculo por lo mismo.

**_:♪/ _No, no seria a tí..._/♪:_**

Ron bajo un poco, por suerte la chica no estaba tan lejos de él. Fue a la rama más proxima a ella.

-Dame la mano -Le extendio su mano cuando se sintio seguro y lo más cercano posible a ella.

-Nnnoo.. ppue..do -Hermione estaba a punto del llanto -No puedo moverme...

-¡SI PUEDES¡ Anda dame la mano -Dijo el chico para animarla. Ella extendio la mano poco a poco sin dejar de aferrarse al tronco del arbol, cuando por fin lo logro se sintio aliviada. Dio un paso para apoyarse en una rama, y cuando puso ambos pies y solto el tronco, perdio el equilibrio provocando que quedara colgando.

-¡HERMIONEE! -Chillo Ron sosteniendola con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el peso de la chica lo vencio y cayo.

Con la mano que tenia libre consiguio sostenerse de la rama, Hermione chillo aterrada y Ron gimio debido al gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.Miro como pudo hacia abajo para ver a que distancia estaban del piso. Aun estaban muy alto asi que si llegaban a soltarse se llevarian un buen golpe.

"¿Y ahora que?"-Se pregunto Ron angustiado, sentia que en cualquier momento se soltaria de la rama (más de Hermione), y lo peor era el dolor que sentia, parecia que sus bazos estaban a punto de desprenderse de su torso. La rama de más cercana estaba muy lejos para que Hermione intentara alcanzarla. Pig revoloteaba alrededor aun más alocada de lo normal.

-¡AAHHGG!-Lanzo un grito ahogado. Hermione estaba en silencio con los ojos cerrados tal vez tambien pensando en algo.

-¡YA SE! -Dijo el chico prontamente. -Hermione trata de subir sobre mi y después trata de tomarte de la rama e intenta subir.

-Esta bien- Mascullo Hermione asustada. Levanto con cuidado el brazo libre, el cual temblaba y se quedo a medio camino.

-DATE PRISA NO PUEDO MÁS -Chilló Ron adolorido, la muchacha puso todas sus energias para impulsar su brazo y tratar de alcanzar el pie de Ron, después de tres intentos por fin lo logro.

-Ahora te soltare a las tres... una... dos... tres... -Ron la solto de la mano para rapidamente sostener con ambas la rama y asi proporcionar más el peso. mientras que Hermione se apresuro a tomar el otro pie del chico. La sangre se agolpaba en sus pechos debido al estrepitoso latido de sus corazones, la adrenalina estaba en su punto maximo.

-Vamos bien -Dijo el chico un poco más aliviado, Hermione asintio tomando un poco de aire.

-Es ironico que solo nos pongamos de acuerdo cuando estamos en peligro. ¿No crees? -Comento Hermione esbozando una sonrisa de lado mientras colgaba de los pies de Ron, quien tambien sonrio pensando que la chica tenia toda la razón del mundo.

♪**Me voy yendo como el mar... lento y salvaje como tu_ /♪_**

Dicho esto un torrencial de viento sacudio el arbol fuertemente haciando que Herm y Ron exclamaran gritos de terror. Se balanceaban de arriba a bajo como si se tratase de un columpio humano.Ron levanto la mirada y vio que Pig salia huyendo. "Lechuza cobarde" -Fruncio el entrecejo.

El viento ceso un poco y Hermione se apresuro a escalar a Ron, cuando su cabeza estuvo a la altura del pecho del chico y sus pies se entrelazaron entre si no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

♪**Vamos a abrazarnos, para crecer en paz** **_/♪_**

Pero no era el momento para situaciones "romanticas". Otra corriente de aire los sacudio, esta vez más violenta Ambos gritaron.Hermione de angustia y Ron de dolor, no podia más. El peso de la chica lo vencio y ambos cayeron al vacio.

Las ramas que sobresalian rasgaban sus ropas y hacian rasguños y cortes en sus cuerpos. Ambos se aferraban uno al otro, todo parecia ir en camara lenta y apesar de que la caida colo duro unos segundos, fue una eternidad para ellos.

En una voltereta casi circense, Ron quedo en la parte de abajo causando que el impacto fuera directamente en su espalda haciendolo rebotar como una pelota de plastico, emitiendo un crujido espantoso, el estruendo golpeo los oidos de Hermione quien salio disparada levemente rodando en el pasto.

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOON¡ - Se incorporo como pudo avervandose al muchacho, apesar del dolor de sus lesiones que al parecer no eran de gravedad.

El cuerpo de Ron yacia a sus pies, se lanzo de inmediato sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Ron estas bien ¿verdad¡.- Dudo en moverlo asi que solo dio unas suaves palmaditas en las mejillas del chico Dos lagrimas largas se asomaron de sus ojos

-¡RON!-Le llamo nuevamente con impaciensia tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos..

Ron entreabrio los ojos, su vista era borrosa, pero reconocia la voz que lo llamaba.

-Her..mio..ne...-Dijo con dificultad, sus lagrimas resbalaron convinandose con la sangre que brotaba de los rasguños en su rostro. Hermione se hecho a llorar, no pudo evitarlo, quiso decir algo pero no podia, sus labios temblaban y lo unico que de ellos salian eran unos cuantos sollozos.

Repentinamente noto que los ojos del chico se cerraban lentamente.

-No Ron por favor no te duermas..-Por fin pudo decir algo al sentir la desesperación de ver que el chico empezaba a perder el sentido, le dio una palmadita cuidadosamente.

-¡ROOOOON! -Chillaba intentando inutilmente que el chico volviera reaccionar, sentia que lo estaba perdiendo cada vez se alejara más de ella.

-¡NO ME DEJES RON! - Sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero no habia rastros de movimiento alguno por parte de él.Paso suidadosamente su mano por debajo de la nuca de él levantandolo un poco.

-¡ROOON!- Chillaba inutilmente una y otra vez presa de la desesperación y el panico.

Hermione, quien no se habia dado cuenta, sintio que un liquido emanaba de la cabeza de Ron, vio horroriza que sus manos estaban cubiertas de rojo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! - Un alarido aterrador desgarro su garganta.

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo por el momento elultimo capi muy pronto ;). Espero sus comentarios nn.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**leweline-hechicera:** Holas! Gracias :). Haber q t parece este, yo tmb soy aficionada a los fics cortos P y me gusta escribirlos asi x q luego me revuelvo en las historias xDD (tengo mala memoria ¬¬u). Espero que este capi tmb t guste nn._

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Gracias nn. Haber que te parece este capi ;)._

_**Mely Weasley: **Creo q en este tmb t dejare intrigada xDD, pero weno x3 espero q te guste nn._

_**lox-melyanna-xol:** NIÑAAAAAAAA! Ejem... xDD si pobre Neville nnU. ja ja ja ja, 'ta bien q la defiendas ;), entonces supongo que tu eres de las q aposto al gemelo que derribe a Ron del árbol xDD NTC :P. A mi tmb me cae super bien la Sra. Weasley es todo un caso :P (ja ja ja ja deberias ver como le dice el Sr. Weasley cuando... "estan solos" ja ja ja... Si bueno... Harry siempre esta enmedio aguantando :P (lo acabo de confirmar en el capi 6 del Principe mestizo :P).Espero sorprenderte :S, pero en realidad creo q no hay muxas sorpresas :S. Gracias por el review hermanita nn. Nos vemos!_

_**Violet-potter:** Gracias nn, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capi y espero que este tmb nn. Saluditos:D_

_**maria duff:** Gracias! espero que este capi tmb te guste nn._

_**PsychoSneak:** Gracias por tu review! nn_

_**Y gracias Rafael por el mail nn espero que este capi tmb te guste ;).**_

_**Muchas gracias en verdad por sus comenterios y estar al pendiente de mi songfic ;),**_

_**je, je, se me olvido poner en lo anterior que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y blah, blah,blah... ya conocen el resto ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiki! Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este mini-songfic, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leerlo , quiero dedicarlo a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leerlo y especialmente por supuesto a mi amiga **__**Picco n.n**_

_**Perdon, lo iba a publicar el sabado pero tuve algunos inconvenientes :P.**_

Cuando la Sra. Weasley y los demás llegaron, atraídos por los gritos de la muchacha y seguramente alertados por Pig, el cuadro era espantoso, Hermione se aferraba al cuerpo de Ron, sollozando desconsolada. Molly horrorizada y a punto del desmayo se refugio en los brazos del Sr. Weasley.

Harry se acerco con los ojos a punto del llanto, manteniendo la calma, mientras que los hermanos de Ron se mantenían estupefactos. Bill abrazo a Ginny quien tenía un gesto de incredulidad mezclada con horror, para que no siguiera viendo la terrible escena.

Se puso de cuclillas junto a Hermione, que parecía no percatarse de nada meciéndose de un lado a otro. Harry se acerco cuidadosamente.

-Le dije que bajara, yo le dije - Hermione dijo con la mirada perdida y después lanzando un alarido que le helo la sangre a Harry.

-Tranquilízate Hermione - Intento tocarla pero ella se hizo a un lado.

-Yo se lo dije Harry y ahora... es mi culpa - Lloraba desconsolada y totalmente alterada.

"_por mi puede morirse, eso no me importa" -_Las palabras que le había dicho a Harry rebotaban de un lado a otro de su cabeza torturándola

-¡ES MI CULPA! -Sus lágrimas emanaban sin dificultad alguna, meciéndose más rápido..

Harry intento de nuevo acercarse a Ron, lográndolo, pego su oído al pecho del muchacho y aun se escuchaban tenues latidos, cada vez más leves. .

-¡ESTA VIVO! -Rompió en llanto al darle la noticia a la apesadumbrada familia Weasley.

**Me voy yendo como el mar... lento y salvaje como tu**_** /**_

Los días siguientes fueron una fuerte prueba para Hermione. Ron seguía con vida pero aun no despertaba. Sus lesiones eran varios rasguños, y algunos huesos rotos, lo más grave fue el golpe en la cabeza que le causo una herida profunda pero que se pudo controlar. Habían pasado 15 días quince tortuosos días de cuidados, verlo tendido en la cama era tan doloroso, pero no había pasado un solo día sin que ella lo visitara y le llevara flores.

había veces que no podía evitar llorar he inmediatamente Harry o alguien más la sacaba de allí, pero no se doblaba, tenia que ser fuerte, guardaba la esperanza de que él despertaría y entonces jamás lo dejaría otra vez marcharse.

Harry estaba igual de adolorido que Hermione, ver a su amigo en tales condiciones le causaba gran pesar, además consolar a Mione y ver a los Weasley destrozados eran una gran carga para él, pero tenia que mantenerse firme.

-Si no despierta el día de hoy... me temo que entonces jamás lo hará - Dijo un medimago a los Señores Weasley, Hermione escucho todo sin que ellos lo se soltó a llorar desesperada.

La muchacha se sintió mareada, sus piernas no le respondían así que se dejo caer al piso.

"No es el momento Hermione" - Dijo para si poniéndose de pie. Camino hacia el cuarto donde estaba el pelirrojo reponiéndose. Abrió lentamente la puerta cuidando que nadie la viera entrar.

**Vamos a abrazarnos, para crecer en paz** _**/**_

Allí estaba...

Frente a Ron, el cual estaba sumergido en aquel sueño que parecía interminable, se veía tan tranquilo ajeno al dolor por el que ella estaba pasando. Le contemplo un rato antes de acercarse completamente a la cama y acariciar sus mejillas pálidas.

Tenia un nudo en la garganta pero evito llorar, no era tiempo de lagrimas sino de levantarse y pelear.

En los últimos días había devorado libros enteros sobre personas en estado de coma (odiaba ese termino), y en uno de ellos encontró que, algunas personas reaccionan si se les habla constantemente, es por eso que además de flores, le traía libros que le leía una y otra vez esperando que el muchacho al escuchar su voz abriera los ojos. La mayoría eran cuentos infantiles, donde predominaban los reinos de fantasía, los mundos lejanos, creaturas fantásticas, las princesas en peligro y los príncipes que iban a su rescate.

Pero era hora de leerle algo escrito por ella, una historia real, una historia de amor que había sufrido una pausa, pero que ella esperaba que continuara con algún final feliz como el de aquellos cuentos.

Sentía que si eso no lo despertaba, entonces nada lo haría. Halo una silla y la puso cerca de la cama, saco un pergamino de la bolsa del saco que vestía y se dispuso a leer.

_"Érase una vez, una niña de cabellos castaños y rizos rebeldes que vivía en una linda y cómoda casa con sus padres. Era una chica solitaria, que cubría aquel sentimiento tras los libros, soñaba con algún día ser alguien importante pero más aun con que su vida dejara de ser tan simple y rutinaria. Dejar de esconderse tras la pantalla de la sonrisa y la hija perfecta, ser ella misma y algún día tal vez ser en verdad feliz. Su deseo se cumplió cuando unas personas de aspecto "fuera de lo normal" aparecieron frente a su puerta un día. Le dijeron que ella era especial. Al principio no podía creerlo,- "¿especial?" -se dijo. -Yo nunca me he sentido así, a pesar de ser siempre la primera en todo. Pero después comprendió que en realidad no era tan normal como creía, cuando estuvo a las puertas de un enorme y majestuoso Castillo. Ella era una bruja y estudiaría en Hogwarts, para poder algún día ser la mejor._

_Al principio se le dificulto hacer amigos, pero después conoció a las mejores personas que jamás creyó conocer. Poco a poco se hicieron cada vez más unidos, pasando toda clase de peligros y aventuras. Momentos tristes, situaciones felices, pero siempre unidos. La niña fue creciendo con ellos, no solo en estatura sino también en inteligencia, madurando y sobretodo sintiéndose amada. Su sueño de ser feliz se cumplía poco a poco._

_Uno de ellos, un pelirrojo testarudo lleno de pecas... _

Hermione hizo una pausa, aclaro su garganta intentando contener el llanto y prosiguió.

_Siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, la hacia enojar cada que podía. Pero aun a pesar de los diferencias que podrían tener, un sentimiento fuerte y diferente fue naciendo en su corazón, ya no solo lo amaba como su amigo y compañero de aventuras, sino como algo más, un sentimiento que ella no entendía y que a veces se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por que él?, pero nunca encontraba la respuesta solo se conformaba con decir que la vida era rara y ya._

_Apesar de los enojos y las peleas, la hacia sentir especial las veces que convivían en paz. No quería sentirse en desventaja así que lo único que se le ocurría hacer era negarlo y tratar tontamente de enterrar aquel sentimiento, pero le era imposible. Temía que aquel muchacho no le correspondiera, y por su actitud a veces parecía que era así. Pero no podía estar más equivocada._

_Paso el tiempo y aquel sentimiento se fue haciendo más fuerte. Hasta que un día, hubo una pelea que cambio el rumbo, la discusión más fuerte que hayan tenido. La joven estaba llena de ira y dijo cosas que no quería decir, pero no pudo evitarlo. Después se arrepintió de tales cosas y un sentimiento de culpa la ahogo. Había herido al joven que amaba con sus palabras y eso no se lo podía perdonar._

_Cuando se volvieron a encontrar frente a frente hubo otro choque entre ellos, ella lo golpeo porque no podía resistir que las palabras que salieron de los labios del chico fueran verdad, pero todo termino en un beso que jamás olvidara... _

_**/ vamos a olvidarnos de flagelarnos, para querernos /**_

Las lagrimas de Hermione brotaron sin esfuerzo trato de mantenerse con calma para seguir leyendo su historia. Respiro profundamente

_Al sentir los labios de él en los suyos y al recordar los momentos que la hacia feliz, encontró la repuesta que buscaba._

_¿Por que él si tanto se odiaban?... Porque es tierno cuando quiere. Porque es terco y su nariz se arruga cuando se enoja. Porque es alguien cuando el esta a su lado. Porque daría su vida por él y esta segura que él la daría por ella. Porque a pesar de todo sigue con ella. Porque lo conoce mejor que nadie aunque el diga lo contrario. Porque si a veces lo ignora es por lo nerviosa que la pone y ella no sabe que hacer. Porque adora sus pecas, cada una. Porque si discute con él porque no quiere que se de cuenta lo mucho que le importa._

_Por las veces que la ha hecho reír, por otras tantas que la ha hecho llorar, porque hay un aura que le roda que nadie más posee, por lo camaleónico que puede ser, tiene todas esas facetas que le encantan: el chico creído, el niño feliz, el despistado que nunca se da cuenta de nada, el que la hace enojar hasta rabiar y al que ella también hace enfurecer haciendo que sus orejas enrojezcan, el cómico involuntario, el que ríe sin vergüenza de la vida, el chico melancólico, el glotón insaciable, el que la miraba y la hace temblar y sonrojarse. Ella tiene cada movimiento suyo grabado en su cabeza y siempre será el recuerdo más bello de su vida por que es su niño especial._

_Después de aquel acercamiento, él le dijo "Te odio", pero ella no lo tomo en serio, no después de probar sus labios y transmitirse el amor tan profundo y sincero que había dentro de ambos. Pero luego; algo ocurrió, y ahora esta sentada en una silla, mirando como yace tendido en una fría cama, con su semblante dulce y sus ojos cerrados. Ella se siente impotente por que quisiera de nuevo que la mirara con esos ojos azules como el cielo y le dijera: Hermione eres una amargada... "_

Así finalizo, doblo el pergamino y lo guardo, sus lágrimas resbalaban acariciando sus mejillas, una tras otra como una fuente que no pararía nunca. El chico seguía profundamente dormido.

-¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste quien eras?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie acercando su cara a la del chico, mirándolo con dulzura.

-Estuve meditando y... hay muchas personas que se preguntan quien son y llegue a la conclusión de que; la respuesta a ¿Quien eres?, no es ni tu nombre, ni tu edad, ni tu ocupación, cada uno tiene que hacerse de su respuesta formándola de su propio sentir. La respuesta a ¿quien eres tú? es sencillamente: Tu eres Ron Weasley, la persona que Hermione más ama en este mundo...

Rompió en sollozos recargándose sobre el pecho de Ron, podía sentir el latido de su corazón agolpándose en sus oídos.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de chico. ¡Sí! ¡Había reaccionado! Intento levantar su mano para acariciar el cabello de la joven, pero sus músculos están tensos debido al tiempo que permaneció postrado en aquella cama.

-Her.. mio.. ne- Su voz tenue la llamo y ella se levanto de un sobresalto.

-¡ROON! -Chillo de alegría y un dejo de incredulidad.

-Her... mio... ne-

-No hables... mantente tranquilo - No quería alterarlo así que intento mantenerlo en calma.

-Tu..ve un sueño.. - Ron abrió lentamente los ojos de los que se desprendían algunas lágrimas. Mione lo contemplo acariciando cuidadosamente su cabello rojo intenso.

-Soñé que.. tú y yo estábamos en un bello castillo, peleábamos como siempre, un gigante llagaba y me tomaba lanzándome por un precipicio. Y luego... yo moría y no podía... no podía... decirte que Te amo - Las lagrimas de sus ojos corrieron más rápidamente.

-Ron..-Hermione lloraba inconsolable.

-Luego... volaba como si fuera un fantasma, podía verte y... estabas llorando por mi culpa, yo quería abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien, pero por más que gritaba tu no me escuchabas. Después todo se hacia oscuro y me internaba en un mundo extraño lleno de luces y colores, con seres bizarros que me decían que debía permanecer allí, que era lo mejor... pero... pero... escuchaba tu voz llamándome, diciendo que yo era lo que tu mas amabas en el mundo... -Hizo una pausa.

-Hermione ¿es eso cierto?- Pregunto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estaba algo agitado por el esfuerzo.

-Si Ron, es cierto -Le confirmo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.-Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

**Vayamos juntos, haciendo besos **_**/**_

Ron paro de llorar y sonrío volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-No Ron, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme - Suplico alterada al pensar que el chico podría volver a quedarse dormido y volverse a perder en aquel mundo de fantasía.

-No te preocupes... te prometo que no iré a ningún lado... no sin ti... -Masculló el muchacho.

La castaña se sintió aliviada. Se erguio, enjugo sus lagrimas, abrió la puerta bruscamente y corrió para dar aviso a todos.

Los Weasley se llenaron de alegría por la buena noticia, repartiendo abrazos y gritos de júbilo entre todos, Harry sonrió aliviado. Hermione corrió de nuevo a donde Ron seguida por todos. Quería estar segura de que no estaba soñando sino despertando junto con él de una horrenda y angustiosa pesadilla. Y cuando se acerco a él y vio su sonrisa, supo que como le había prometido, seguía allí, esperándola.

**********************************************************

-Hermione...-Ron por fin había salido del hospital, ahora descansaba en su cama en La Madriguera.

Aun tenia que recuperarse completamente de las secuelas de aquella caída, que poco a poco quedaba en el pasado. Hermione le acompañaba abrazando un libro de cuentos de hadas que le leía de vez en cuando para entretenerlo, ella era su enfermera particular. Cuidaba de Ron con esmero como si se tratase de un objeto muy valioso, y eso era precisamente lo que él era para ella.

-¿Que pasa Ron?¿Necesitas algo? -Pregunto ansiosa acercándose a él.

-No... bueno si...-Dudo un momento.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto dulcemente.

-Necesito... necesito... decirte algo - Le dijo sin despegar la mirada del techo.

-Dime Ron soy toda oídos- Sonrío.

-Yo quería pedirte una disculpa por como me comporte contigo antes de... tu sabes -Dijo sin tapujos, un leve rojo coloreo sus mejillas.

-Ron no tienes porque…

-Sí... - interrumpió - Si tengo que disculparme y también tengo que decirte que antes de perder el sentido cuando caí... yo...

Respiro profundo. Hermione prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-Mi último pensamiento fue.. "No quiero... no quiero que lo ultimo que vea antes de morir sea a Hermione llorando por que yo la lastime "...-Suspiro tratando de evitar que sus lagrimas corrieran. Hermione se sorprendió por la declaración.

-...quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo sea ella con una de esas sonrisas que siempre me hacen sentir feliz y mejor aun, que esa sonrisa la haya causado yo..." -Dijo con la voz entre cortada. Hermione sintió que una descarga atravesó su cuerpo y se detenía en su corazón causando que sus lágrimas salieran, cubrió su rostro con sus manos un poco apenada.

-No llores por favor, ya has llorando demasiado -Levanto su mano para acariciar su cabello. Hermione levanto el rostro.

_**+ / **_**Yo te daré mis ojos para que llores...**_** / +**_

-No puedo evitarlo -Sonrío entre lagrimas -No puedo evitar llorar de felicidad.

Los ojos cristalinos de Ron la miraron tiernamente, enjuagando las lágrimas de la castaña con sus manos.

-Será mejor que desde este momento no puedas evitar sonreír -Sonrío con una de esas sonrisas en las que muestras todos los dientes haciendo reír inevitablemente a Hermione.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Sabes Mione.. -Irrumpió el pelirrojo ella lo miro curiosa

-He encontrado la forma de mantenerte callada cada que discutamos -Agrego el chico haciendo que Hermione arqueara una ceja.

-Ah si.. ¿Y como?- Dijo con una mirada retadora.

-Así..

Ron unió sus labios con los de ella. Hermione le correspondió dejándose llevar. Su más grande deseo se había cumplido, la historia continuaría, aun había mucha por escribir, pero sin duda se vislumbraba un final feliz como el del libro que caía al piso, único testigo del inicio de una tregua que, esta vez duraría por mucho, mucho tiempo...

Fin

_**Bueno pss espero que les haya gustado nn, la verdad es que termine satisfecha con este fic (raro en mi en verdad ¬¬u), y espero sus opiniones, buenas, malas pero todas importantes para mi n.n. Y si quieren tener una amiga de Mexico que muera por HP agregenme a su msn :P : mizuno(guion bajo)megami(arroba)hot...com**_

_**Maria Duff:**__** xDD weno como veras Ronnie esta bien nn, espero que te haya gustado la conclusion ;).**_

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:**__** Me alegra que te haya gustado nn y espero que este capi tmb :D.**_

_**ophelia dakker:**__** Gracias! n/n haber que te parece el final ;).**_

_**Violet-potter:**__** xDDD como veras no los deje con la intriga por mucho ;), pero si los hice sufrir muhahaha... espero que te haya gustado el final. Saluditos nn.**_

_**karlila:**__** Aqui esta el final espero que te haya gustado nn.**_

_**Mely Weasley :**__**xDD sip es bastante tragico :P, en realidad soy una amante de la tragedia xDD, gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capi nn. bye...**_

_**Jacqueline : **__**Gacias! Espero que te guste el final :D.**_

_**Gracias Rafael por los correos nn, y perdon por el retraso y si te hice sufrir , lo hiba a publicar desde el sabado pero no pude :(, comosea espero que te haya gustado el final n.n y gracias de nuevo por el apoyo a mi songfic :D.**_

_**Y gracias de verdad infinitas a todos y la verdad es que disfrute escribir este fic y no se... tal vez vuelva a escribir otro sonfic de ellos :P.**_

**_Editado: 24/Julio/2009 (graxe a los nuevos lectores :D)_**


End file.
